marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
2000s
This is a timeline of events that occurred during the 2000s. 2000 January 1st waiting on the roof for Tony Stark.]] *'Bern 2000': New Year's Day comes, and the distraught Aldrich Killian is still waiting for Tony Stark on the roof of a building in Bern, Switzerland, because Stark promised to meet him there. Meanwhile, Stark chose to party and sleep with Maya Hansen. Seeing the New Year's celebrations below inspires Killian to continue his work without Stark. That morning, Maya Hansen wakes up to find Stark has discreetly left her.Iron Man 3 3rd *Aldrich Killian accepts Maya Hansen into A.I.M., and they continue to develop the Extremis virus. June *Pop sees his son for the last time.Luke Cage: 1.02: Code of the Streets 2001 20th * 's presidency comes to an end. His time in office was influenced by elements of HYDRA. Captain America: The Winter Soldier 27th ]] *NASA sends an astronaut, Will Daniels, and three scientists, Taylor, Brubaker, and Austin, through the Monolith to survey the planet on the other side of the portal until an extraction team could come to retrieve them.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.05: 4,722 Hours March *The Momentum Alternative Energy Labs Headquarters in Houston are shut down.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.02: Meet the New Boss September 11th *The occur.The Incredible Hulk 12th *Frank Castle enlists in the Marine Corp, and is placed under the command of Ray Schoonover. 13th *After the , Thaddeus Ross convinces the US Military to create the Bio-Tech Force Enhancement Project, based on Project Rebirth in World War II.The Incredible Hulk 2002 ]] May 3rd *Spider-Man sends Peter Packer. June 28th *S.H.I.E.L.D. sends Agent Phil Coulson on a mission in Cusco, Peru.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.02: 0-8-4 29th *In Peru, Coulson meets Camilla Reyes, developing a romantic relationship with her. 2003 March 20th *The begins, and is orchestrated by HYDRA.Avengers: Age of Ultron 22nd *Eight thousand members of Iraq's 51st Infantry Division surrender to US and UK forces, however, it is orchestrated by HYDRA. August 29th *Having been accepted into Columbia University Law School, Matt Murdock, aged 19, arrives in his room and introduces himself to his new roommate Foggy Nelson, meeting him as he manages to sign on to a Punjabi course at the last minute. Nelson had heard of what had happened to Murdock as a child, and is excited for their upcoming three years together.Daredevil: 1.10: Nelson v. Murdock 2004 June ]] *John Garrett returns to Grant Ward five years after leaving him in the Wyoming wilderness. He tells Ward he has been accepted into S.H.I.E.L.D. and will operate within it as a sleeper agent for HYDRA.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.21: Ragtag 5th * dies.Sometimes the Marvel Cinematic Universe alludes to events which happened in our world, and it is assumed they happened on the same dates in the universe, for timeline purposes. 30th *Spider-Man 2: Peter returns to Any May on his birthday and Spider-Man is in New York City, he catches Ant May in New York City. July *The Momentum Alternative Energy Labs Headquarters in New York City are shut down.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.02: Meet the New Boss August *Anatoly and Vladimir Ranskahov are incarcerated at Utkin Prison.Daredevil: 1.04: In the Blood September *Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons begin attending the S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy of Science and Technology.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.03: Making Friends and Influencing People 2005 February 25th *Bruce Banner joins the Bio-Tech Force Enhancement Project at Culver University at the insistence of his girlfriend Betty Ross. Betty's father, General Thaddeus Ross lies to the scientists on the project, claiming their work will help protect soldiers from depleted uranium.The Incredible Hulk: The Big Picture April 5th *'' '' is released by , containing the song . 16th self-testing]] *Under the threat of funding cuts, Bruce Banner tests the Bio-Tech Force Enhancement Project on himself, but the combination of Gamma Radiation and the serum Betty Ross developed based on Abraham Erskine's Super Soldier Serum results in the accident that turns him into Hulk. Gamma pulses stored in Banner's amygdala and released during high stress moments trigger each transformation. Betty is injured and hospitalized. 19th *Bruce Banner visits Betty Ross at the hospital and Thaddeus Ross admits to Banner that the project is being developed as weapon, not just defense. Banner goes on the run. The Military closes the lab building for a year and shuts down the Bio-Tech Force Enhancement Project. General Ross keeps some project data, while Betty also secretly holds onto data and remains at Culver University. After Banner's leak, Ross put the military in his track. Angered by her father's treatment of Banner, Betty stops talking to him. 25th *'' '' is released as a single by . May 19th *Bruce Banner tries to flee from the United States and into Canada by sneaking into a truck that was heading through the border with Idaho. Banner is caught but when the State Troopers officers try to arrest him, Banner is forced to transform into Hulk. *Hulk flees after the incident. In his run, the Hulk is sighted by locals along the US/Canada border. *After the incident, a watch is found with the words "To Bruce, all my love, Betty" inscribed on the back of it. September 12th *Misty Knight is first bumped off patrol.Luke Cage: 1.06: Suckas Need Bodyguards 2006 February 7th *Bruce Banner tries to contact Betty Ross, but the e-mail is intercepted by the Military and she never receives it. April 9th *The Mossad sends a photograph of a destructive event, possibly linked to Hulk, to the Strategic Operations Command Center. 18th *Hope Mackenzie is born.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.07: Deals With our Devils 22nd *Hope Mackenzie dies. May 27th *Bruce Banner is spotted via satellite recon photo in Canada. 28th *Hulk is sighted by locals, who mistake him for a " ". June 13th * moves from the to the in New York City.The Avengers 23rd *Murdock and Nelson gatecrash an expensive party together, and there Murdock meets fellow student Elektra Natchios. As the two of them talk, Natchios deduces things about him, however, Murdock uses his wit to keep the conversation going, and the two leave the party together, getting into another person's sports car and driving off. From then on, the two continue to commit reckless acts together and get closer.Daredevil: 2.05: Kinbaku: "10 Years Ago". July 8th *Late at night, Matt Murdock and Elektra Natchios break into Fogwell's Gym. The two of them discuss their pasts and learn more about each other, with both also mentioning that they have enjoyed the last few weeks together. They begin to playfully fight in the boxing ring, but the intimacy leads the two of them passionately making love in that gym for the first time. 14th *Akela Amador and two other S.H.I.E.L.D. agents conduct a raid to one of Vanchat's gulags. The agents are murdered and Amador is captured, spending four years in a cage.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.04: Eye-Spy 17th *Agent Phil Coulson of S.H.I.E.L.D. sends a second team to the gulag raided by Akela Amador's team. They find several corpses, but do not locate Amador. 29th *'Attack on Roscoe Sweeney': In the night, Natchios takes Murdock to an expensive penthouse. They break in and go to the kitchen, taking food from the fridge and discussing the passionate and luxurious future that the two of them want to have together. When they hear noises, Natchios goes ahead of Murdock, and when he walks into the room, she gleefully tells him that she has Roscoe Sweeney, the killer of Murdock's father, bound to a chair for him to enact revenge on. This was his house all along, and she expected him to appreciate the gesture. Murdock is at first reluctant, but Natchios manipulates him to start punching Sweeney. Because of her, he begins to savor the feeling of revenge. However, when she then tries to get him to kill Sweeney, Murdock realizes what a dangerous relationship he has got himself into. He steps away, breaking off his relationship with Natchios, and calls the police; however when he looks around, Natchios is gone. August 4th and Foggy Nelson swear to be business partners]] *With their finals fast approaching after nearly 3 years of law school, having now developed a strong friendship, Nelson often jokes about Murdock's blindness, while Murdock would tease Nelson about many of his poor life choices, such as his decision to join a course studying Punjabi simply to get close to a girl. On a night out together when they really should be studying, Nelson asks Murdock what happened to "the Greek girl" who Murdock was dating, to which Murdock simply replies that things did not work out. The two joke about their future as partners at law, and they swear to work together for many years. October 21st *The Military loses Bruce Banner, who eventually arrives in Eastern Nunavut near Greenland, in the Arctic Circle to commit suicide in a place where his body would not be found.The Incredible Hulk Extended Scene *In the Arctic, Banner tries to shoot himself in the mouth. The attempt fails and he turns into Hulk, who spits out the bullet, and Banner wakes up afterwards. The incident is detected by satellite, and this is the last sighting of Bruce Banner for at least five months. 2007 January 22th *A picture that came to the United States Armed Forces of a wrecked car in Samara, Russia is assigned as a possible incident caused by Hulk. March 1st *Bruce Banner is spotted in Rome, Italy, with information provided by Interpol. 3rd blueprints]] *S.H.I.E.L.D. is brought in to help Thaddeus Ross, and continues helping him until 2011. Stark Industries sells him HMMWV-mounted sonic cannons. May 4th *Spider-Man 3: Peter goes to the stage. October 17th and Nick Fury meet for the first time]] *Nick Fury, in disguise, finds Bruce Banner in a bar and tries to find out what Thaddeus Ross' "Super-Soldier Program" did to him. He tells Agents Johnson and Peterson to gain Banner's trust and see how he reacts to certain things, so the agents pretend they were dating and Johnson cheated on Peterson with him. Banner gets confused when Johnson pulls him toward her, and Peterson threatens him. The stress of the situation causes Banner to turn into Hulk and go on a rampage.The Incredible Hulk: The Fury Files 19th *Nick Fury calls a meeting of S.H.I.E.L.D. operatives and tells them Hulk is only a secondary matter. 31st *Aldrich Killian injects himself with Extremis, which heals his disabilities and enables him to walk without a cane. November *The Momentum Alternative Energy Labs Headquarters in Pasadena, California are shut down.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.02: Meet the New Boss December *'Escape from Utkin Prison': Using the bones of their dead cellmate Alexei as weapons, Anatoly and Vladimir Ranskahov escape from Utkin Prison. Their original plan was to return to Moscow where they once lived as princes, but they instead travel to New York City to forge a new life. 2008 *Eva Belyakov, a member of the Inhuman community in Afterlife, goes rogue after Jiaying refuses to allow Belyakov's unstable daughter, Katya, to go through Terrigenesis. She takes with her an assortment of stolen Terrigen Crystals, which she uses to transform Katya without the proper mental conditioning. Katya develops sensory manipulating powers and a hunger for pain. The mother-daughter duo travel to Bahrain, where they create chaos by using Katya's powers to sap the emotional energies from local civilians.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.17: Melinda: "7 Years Ago". cradling the deceased Katya Belyakov.]] *'Rescue in Bahrain': S.H.I.E.L.D. takes notice of the Belyakovs' activities and tracks Eva down to Manama, Bahrain. A team led by Phil Coulson and Melinda May is dispatched to analyze Belyakov for the Index; they are unaware of Katya's involvement or powers. Eva and Katya assume control of a group of gangsters and hold the entire S.H.I.E.L.D., minus Coulson and May, hostage within a warehouse. May ventures into the warehouse alone and crosses off the controlled gangsters and Eva. Katya reveals herself to May and nearly uses her powers to kill the subjugated S.H.I.E.L.D. team, forcing May to shoot her dead. For her role in saving them, the S.H.I.E.L.D. team gives May the nickname "The Cavalry", a moniker she grows to despise. *Jiaying and Gordon travel to Manama with the intention of dealing with Eva and Katya themselves, but find that S.H.I.E.L.D. has already killed them. *May returns to the United States, traumatized by the ordeal in Manama. She shuts herself off from everyone, including her husband Andrew Garner. Their marriage over time falls apart. With approval from Maria Hill, May switches from field duty to a simple desk job. January 20th *Matthew Ellis becomes President of the United States.The Avengers February 14th *Aldrich Killian finds candidates for his Extremis program, including Ellen Brandt, Chad Davis, Eric Savin, and Jack Taggart, all of whom were in the United States Army and suffered serious injuries. 19th *The candidates are given Extremis. Some of them do not survive, and their bodies explode. The successful subjects heal from their injuries and regrow lost limbs. March 25th *Lance Hunter participates in an operation in Basra, Iraq.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.02: Heavy is the Head July 20th *Cassie Lang is born to Scott and Maggie Lang.Ant-Man August 8th *Grant Ward starts serving in the , making several contacts in the area.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.07: The Hub 2009 *Natasha Romanoff is given the task of escorting a nuclear scientist out of Iran. The Winter Soldier attacks them in Odessa, Ukraine, firing a bullet which goes through Romanoff's abdomen and hits the scientist, successfully killing him.Captain America: The Winter Soldier *Nick Fury puts Phil Coulson in charge of Project T.A.H.I.T.I., an experiment in which the preserved corpse of the Kree that was recovered in 1945 is harvested of its bodily fluids for medicinal purposes. The goal of the project is to create a medicine that could potentially save a mortally wounded Avenger.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.20: Nothing Personal March 1st *R. Giyera enlists as a security specialist in the Maryland branch of Endotex Labs.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.08: Many Heads, One Tale June 12th *Chad Davis explodes from an Extremis malfunction in Rose Hill, Tennessee. Five other people are killed in the explosion. 25th *Aldrich Killian starts the Phase 0 of Extremis Injections.Captain America: Civil War Prelude September 14th *Damon Boone begins to speak out against Mariah Dillard's campaigns in Harlem.Luke Cage: 1.07: Manifest References Category:Timeline